


Votos nupciales

by ada



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/ada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La capitana siempre hacía valer su palabra, para lo bueno y lo malo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Votos nupciales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandabeicker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/gifts).



> Escrito para [](http://amandabeicker.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://amandabeicker.livejournal.com/)**amandabeicker** por el cumpleaños hobbit. Originalmente, ella me pidió Chris/Jill o Shakarian; pero como el otro día tuvo esta pequeña sorpresa en el SWTOR y me inspiró para una tontería, he pensado que a lo mejor no le importaba que me saliera por la tangente y le escribiera una cosita sobre su Neyren y Corso :) (si no, estás en tu derecho de reclamar lo que pediste jaja).

Corso lo había planeado meticulosamente en su cabeza: la llevaría cenar a un lugar distinguido y romántico, darían un paseo con el cielo nocturno de Coruscant sobre sus cabezas e incluso había guardado algunos créditos para permitirse alquilar un coche y poder volar entre las luces brillantes de la ciudad.

Así es como a una pareja recién casada normal y corriente le gustaría pasar su noche de celebración. No tenían tiempo para una luna de miel y, a modo de compensación, Corso creyó que sería apropiada una velada privada en Coruscant.

Pero con la capitana Neyren nunca podías esperar que nada fuera remotamente normal, ni que acabase como estaba previsto. Lo que explicaría por qué estaban en aquel antro de los niveles inferiores del planeta. Tendría sentido porque, a fin de cuentas, eran contrabandistas; sólo que hoy Corso había tenido la esperanza de ser más una pareja casada y enamorada que no unos fugitivos de la ley.

En lo que iba de noche, sin embargo, la capitana ya había ganado en una pelea a puñetazos a dos matones, había apostado demasiados créditos al pazaak y había guiñado varios ojos a diestro y siniestro. Sin contar cómo había engatusado a un tipo para que le comprase una botella del mejor licor.

—¡Otra ronda más por aquí, jefe! —bramó la capitana mientras daba sonoros golpes en la barra.

Aquel tugurio oscuro estaba atestado de gente, y el olor le producía náuseas espontáneas. Sin embargo, a Neyren no parecía importarle nada y gritaba con alegría al camarero.

—Aquí tienes, capi —respondió el camarero, Oleg; un twi’lek orondo que parecía conocer a Neyren—. Hacía tiempo que no te veíamos por aquí. Oí rumores, algo sobre ayudar a senadores y locuras del estilo.

Neyren zarandeó su vaso y chasqueó la lengua.

—Soy una mujer ocupada, Oleg. He tenido mis negocios con la República, pero no he venido aquí a hablar de trabajo. —Neyren se giró hacia Corso y le lanzó una sonrisa ebria, mezclada con una risotada—. ¡Estoy celebrando mi boda, Oleg! ¡Mi boda!

El twi’lek la miró al principio desconcertado, pero rápidamente se recompuso y comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras se palmeaba la barriga. Corso dio gracias de que en aquel lugar, salvo él, nadie parecía estar muy sereno como para fijarse en ellos.

—¡Te estás quedando conmigo, mujer! ¿Cómo ibas _tú_ a sentar la cabeza?

—Ah, por eso no te preocupes. La capitana no ha sentado la cabeza ni planea hacerlo —suspiró Corso, entre divertido y resignado.

Escuchó la risita de Neyren, para justo después verla terminar de un trago su licor azulado.

—¿Ves, Oleg? Por eso le quiero. ¡Sírveme otra!

Oleg cumplió con rapidez y el vaso de Neyren volvió a llenarse tan rápido como se había vaciado. La capitana alzó el vaso, erguida. Habría tenido cierto aire solemne de no ser porque estaba claramente borracha.

—Ésta va por ti, maridito.

Corso no pudo evitar reír. A pesar de sus locuras y comportamiento, esa mujer siempre conseguía sacarle una carcajada en cualquier situación.

—Para que hagamos valer nuestros votos —añadió él, mientras chocaban los vasos—. Nunca me lo vas a poner fácil, ¿eh, capitana?

Neyren esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con ojos entrecerrados. Le agarró del mentón y susurró:

—Así me aseguraré de que siempre me querrás igual que el primer día.

Corso volvió a soltar una carcajada –la bebida empezaba a hacerle efecto también a él- y la rodeó con los brazos.

No era la cita íntima que él había esperado, pero la capitana estaba cumpliendo su promesa más importante: que todos los días de su vida serían una aventura sin aburrimiento.

**-fin-**


End file.
